galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
RC-8521
RC-8521 or "Zard" was an Advanced Recon Commando (ARC) Clone Trooper Commando for the Grand Army of the Republic and for the 427th Hawkbat Battalion. Zard was there during the battle of Bowucan, as he was one who also died during the explosion that took ARC-3200 "Bravo". Training on Kamino Like all clones, Zard was born,bred and trained on the planet of Kamino. Zard was chosen to be trained as an ARC Trooper commando and was trained by the ARC troopers and the very highly paid bounty hunters. Zard was trained as fierce as any other of the other clones. Zard later completed his training and was sent to the 427th Hawkbat Battalion. Love for Things "I may not be the smartest clone, it was the way that it was meant to be. We never saw it coming. It was the way that some people don't have something to fight for and making sure those people you fight for are the people you love and for someone to love their people as much as everyone else says a lot about this.." Not Now As Zard was always on his feet, finding new ways to do things in the war, he was always giving out his weapons to the clones that lost theirs. Zard was helpful and he was never forgotten for it. "Thank you Zard it was helpful at the current time, but whatever we did for them it was the was it happened." Death on Bowucan As the 427th Hawkbat Battalion awaited a new mission they were having free time. As Bravo was still sleeping after falling asleep on his console they made a choice not to wake him. Blazer was working later behind the cruiser wheel as he said to Alpha "We're by ourselves on this next mission. No Jedi are in the area, there all back at the temple doing stuff. We'll have to do this ourselves." As Bullet walked in he said "Sirs! We have new intel. They are going to attack a planet always in darkness. It's said this planet has a sunrise every 6 months.." As Alpha wiped a look of depression off his face he said "Someone contact Bravo. We are going in." As Bullet swallowed hard he contacted Bravo and Bravo was there on the bridge in a instant." "What's this planets name? Seems dark to have a sunrise every 6 months." "Awkwardly named after a clone trooper..." "Which clone?" "Deceased former ARC trooper Bow." "Bow 83??" "No. It has hellish terrain , and some weather events that are really weird. It's named Bowucan" Bravo stared down at the floor and looked up, "That's real great.." As the ship was placed into hyperspace, Bravo looked down and said to Blazer "We both worked with Bow didn't we?" "We did. I watched his "memory" disappear, his slow turn was crazy ." Blazer then said "We are just above Bowucan. It's gonna be one hell of a planet." As the battalion walked into the LAAT's, they we're all scared, but knew it had to be done. The team were prepping weapons when they landed on the planet into a full blown out battle. "Remember, stay focused! Fight and win this battle." Memory and Bullet were taken heavy flak but they continued fighting heavily. Bravo and Alpha were taking control of the air forces and the ground forces as well. Burt and Hoax were shooting down droids with their heavy combat weapons. Then out of nowhere an explosion rattled the war-zone, causing most of the droids to be wiped out. As the team regathered into a private area, they found Bravo. Bravo was badly hurt. "Bravo!" said Alpha. "This isn't over. You are not dying here brother!" Bravo then coughed saying "It's over when I say it's over. Help me up. I am going to continue this battle injured.." As Bravo was helped up he had a bad limp in both legs, but he said "I'm fine lets get this over with." Bravo was heavily limping when another explosion hit. "Bullet, Memory take out those mortars. I'll take care of Bravo!" said Alpha. As Alpha got to Bravo his armour was scorched and his helmet was beside him. "Oh no.." "Guess I had the last word.." said Bravo. As Bravo was laying dying on the ground Alpha called the medic over. "He is weak. He is not ok. He doesn't look like he'll make it back for medical treatment." "This planet was a trap.. They wanted us to come. A planet named after a clone, is really bad.. *cough* " Bravo went into a coughing fit and then said "Get the clones off this planet as soon as you can. Fight for the battalion!" said Bravo as he died from his injuries. "He's right. We can't hold out any longer." "We are not leaving him here." "we'll have to bury him.." As the team buried Bravo they called all clones in the battalion to the city. "We've lost this planet. We need to leave!" As the clones who survived the battle all sighed a breath of relief, they all rushed back to the venator and took off from the planet."I can't believe it." said Alpha. "We lost Bowucan and our most hardened veteran." Bullet and Memory were the last ones to report in as they only found out after the battle was lost. "Sir we took out the mortars and also the rest of the droid forces. But it was too late, the city was destroyed." Alpha walked away and into his quarters. As Zard was still alive from the blast that killed Bravo. Zard could not move at all and as the planet was overrun by droids he was found shot and killed by droids. Trivia * Zard's name was word play for the word Lizard * Zard secretly hated Sergeant Bric with a passion * Zard died during the explosion that finally killed Bravo * Zard was only Commando who joined the Hawkbat Battalion * Zard's hero was Sev * Zard wasn't just a Commando, but a medic and a naval officer * Zard agreed to fight to the death once Category:Clones